1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lock detecting structure of connector suitable for use as a connector for connecting harness wires of an automotive vehicle, for instance, by which a firm connector locking state can be detected firmly.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case of the connector used for an air bag system of an automotive vehicle, for instance, it is particularly important to severely check whether two mated connector housings have been mated further locked with each other firmly.
An example of the lock detecting structure of connector is disclosed in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 285280. In this disclosed connector, the connector is roughly composed of a male connector, a female connector, and a slider having a lock detecting arm. In use of this connector, the slider is previously inserted into the male connector housing, and after that the male connector housing having the slider therein is mated with the female connector housing. In this case, only when the male and female connector housings have been locked perfectly and firmly, since the lock detecting arm of the slider can be released from the male connector housing, the slider can be further inserted deep into the female connector housing, so that it is possible to confirm that the two mated connector housings have been locked securely on the basis of the movable state of the slider.
In the prior art connector having lock detecting structure, however, since the slider is stopped by the male connector housing by use of only a single slider stopper and further since the lock detecting arm of the slider is attached to the outside surface of the connector housing, in case the slider is moved by an external force inadvertently, there exists a problem in that the slider is inclined so that the locking area of the lock detecting arm is reduced, with the result that the slider is moved, in spite of the fact that the two mated connectors are not yet firmly mated with each other. In other words, the connector lock condition cannot be detected reliably.